


Human names of Revus Elasem

by tennoseremel



Category: Original Work
Genre: CC0, Gen, Names, Revus Elasem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennoseremel/pseuds/tennoseremel
Summary: Structure and some examples.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The world of Revus Elasem





	Human names of Revus Elasem

**Author's Note:**

> Should you need an actual license you may also use this text under CC0 1.0 Universal license, which is as good as it gets (it is a public domain dedication license): [full text](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/legalcode), [human-readable summary](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/).

#### Scheme

Full (with a family name): <name> <relation><respect><number> <parent names> es <family>

Full (without a family name): <name> <relation>a<respect><number> <parent names>

Formal (with a family name): <name> <relation>es <family>

Casual or Formal without a family name: <name> <relation><respect><number>

Intimate: <name>

* <relation>, <respect>, <number> and the word “es” before <family> are *always* written in lower case.

See below for a description of values in angle brackets. Letters outside of angle brackets must be written as is.

##### <Name>

<name> is a person's personal name. For example: Gran.

Keep in mind that on Revus Elasem:

  * Human names always end on a consonant.
  * The following letters are not used in names: C, Q, W, X.
  * The letter A is generally spelled as [a] in names.
  * In names stress falls on a last syllable.



Masculine names generally end with: -an, -irk, -os, -rd. Examples: Amos, Feramard, Gran, Nebenurd, Sard, Tirk, Vaberos.

Feminine names generally end with: -am, -ir, -es, -ul. Examples: Alam, Amelumir, Fisul, Flazes, Idres, Tir, Ilul.

All other names are considered neutral. Examples: Bagaf, Beraf, Drogis, Mrunar, Rumun, Od, Urud.

##### <relation>

  * t — son
  * d — adopted son
  * s — daughter
  * z — adopted daughter
  * m — a child under 12 or a ruler of a city, a state or a country.



##### <respect>

The only possible value is “r”. It indicates a speaker's respect towards the person. Omitting it is possible, but doing so is considered bad manners unless you are a parent or a teacher of the person in question.

##### <number>

  * m — first.
  * g — second.
  * s — third.
  * If omitted it indicates fourth or those after that.



As in “the first child who is a daughter”, “the second child who is a son”, etc.

A second child is not always younger that a first one, as it numbers the time they appear in a given family and an adopted child can be older than the other a family already has. This order is used in successions.

##### <parent names>

Names of a person's parents written as separate words. There is no formal order, but usually a parent's name of the same sex as the person in question is used last.

If a person has no known parents the name of the god of ties, Epurel, is commonly used instead. They are considered adopted for the purposes of <relation> values, and <number> value is omitted.

##### <family>

Family names are rather uncommon among common people of Revus Elasem, but when they do have them those can consist of any word or words.

#### Examples

 **Gran tarm Alam Sard es Fedna** — a first son of Alam and Sard of Fedna family, who is called Gran.

 **Gran tarm Alam Sard** — a first son of Alam and Sard, who is called Gran.

 **Alam zar Epurel** — an adopted daughter of Epurel, who is called Alam. I.e. Alam is an orphan.

 **Sard tes Fedna** — a son of a Fedna family, who is called Sard.

 **Amos targ** — a second son of his family, who is called Amos.

 **Feramard tas** — a third son of his family, who is called Feramard. The implication that a speaker is a parent or a teacher of Feramard, otherwise a speaker is being rude on purpose.

 **Gran** — has the implications of “my beloved Gran”.

 **Flazes zam Amelumir** — a first adopted daughter of Amelumir, who is called Flazes. Amelumir is a single parent.


End file.
